1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbeque grill system which permits the cooking of foods directly over a heat source without experiencing undesirable flare-ups which normally occur when fat from the food melts and drips down onto the hot coals below.
2. Description of Prior Art
The desirability of cooking foods outdoors in a barbeque kettle over direct heat without experiencing undesirable flare-ups has produced many attempts to solve this problem as is demonstrated by considerable examples of prior art. Of these examples, only two were discovered that illustrated melted fats dripping into water-filled containers. They are Fabbro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,816 and Dellrud, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,333. Both constructions, however, rely on cooking with indirect radiant heat rather than direct heat to accomplish their objectives. Using radiant heat is similar to cooking foods in a conventional oven and does not achieve the barbeque flavor as do foods cooked over the direct heat of the coals. The present invention permits foods to be cooked over direct heat.
Both of these patents also demonstrate another disadvantage which is that, in having to rely on indirect heat to avoid flare-ups, they severely restrict the amount of grill surface available for cooking. The present invention, cooking over direct heat, allows a much larger grill surface to be utilized.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fall to achieve the preferred method of cooking over direct heat and still prevent melted fats from coming into contact with the hot coals with in the kettle itself. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.